Musical Pairs
by JacobsFlame19
Summary: The Cullens Swans and Hales all go to a fine arts school, and some of them are meeting each other for the first time. What happens when they figure out the who they are with isn't who they belong with?
1. Chapter 1: Friends

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so it will definitely be getting better than it is now!! **

Chapter 1: Friends

BPOV

I walked on campus and looked around. Everyone was here for much of the same reason I was, with the exception of the parents saying their goodbyes to their children, finally on their own. I felt a little sad, I knew Charlie would've liked to see this and I had actually wanted him to come but I knew that if he did I wouldn't be able to bring myself to let him leave.

I kind of wished I had brought my camera in my purse, not packed it away so I could take some quick shots of the school and send them to him right away but I pushed that notion aside. I would look like an idiot if I did that and I didn't really know anyone here, so I needed to look like as little as an idiot as I could.

I knew that plan wouldn't work, but I could try. I was a huge klutz and at a normal school that wouldn't be a problem, but at a fine arts school like this one, it was a disaster. I was majoring in lyrical dance too, so that would be a fun explanation. I wasn't clumsy when I danced but otherwise I fell almost as often as I breathed.

I stopped looking around and pulled out my map. I found where my dorm was and started towards it when a small, pixie like girl bounced over to meet me.

"Hi!" She said brightly.

"Hi to you too. Look no offense but I really have to dump my stuff in my room." I tried to start walking but she grabbed my shoulder.

"Well it's no hurry, classes don't start for a week anyway. And my boyfriend Emmett can help with your bags. I'm Alice by the way. All around dance major. Ballet, Tap, Jazz, Hip Hop, Street you name it I'm there!" she grinned. "What about you what do you do?" She furrowed her brow at me as if hoping to see an answer come flying out of my skull.

"Lyrical major, mainly. I'm taking some ballet this year too though. Actually it looks like I got signed up for more than that, Rosalie probably messed with my schedule. She's my step sister." I like this girl, I thought. Maybe I already had a new friend.

"Wait, Rosalie Swan? As in Forks Washington? Oh my gosh does she go here too? She's dating my brother! Hey Edward over here!" She called at a bronze-haired boy who turned around, and was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

I later learned that he was a piano major with a minor in street dancing. Alice had forced him into that class and from the look on her face she was very proud of it too.

"So you said Rosalie goes here? She told me she was going to school in L.A." He furrowed his brow and although I hadn't seen any resemblance between the two of them at first he looked so much like Alice then that I thought answers really were coming flying out of my skull I just didn't know it yet.

"Yeah she said something about telling you L.A. and showing up here in New York. You know, to surprise you." I had trouble forming sentences that weren't completely redundant around this Edward. Something about his bright green eyes was, for lack of a better word dazzling.

"hmm..." he looked down. "This could be bad." He muttered. I didn't think he meant for me to hear but I did already know that they had broken up just this morning. I was surprised though now I saw the infamous Edward Cullen. He and Rosalie were the perfect match for each other. She looked like a Sports Illustrated model, although not so slutty as some, and he looked like, like, a Greek god. Those kinds of people always seemed to end up together.

"What do you mean Edward? Why would that be bad?" Alice asked. She gave him the same look they both gave me and I understood immediately. They probably read each other so well they tried it with other people subconsciously.

"You did not!" She gasped. "Edward, you didn't! You couldn't have broken up with her! And not tell me?! Edward what happened?! Tell me-" She stopped short when two people walked up behind me. I already knew that silence for Alice was unusual. I twisted in my seat to look up at them.

"Alice, a new friend already?" The bigger of the two boys asked. He wasn't just bigger though, he was much, much bigger. He had dark hair on his head and looked like he could eat me as a snack.

The other boy must've seen the look on my face because he smirked at me and said "That's Emmett." He was kneeling next to my chair so he wasn't so loud. "He's the height of a giant and has the muscles to match, but he's really just a teddy bear. A big teddy bear mind but he has a soft spot for Alice's friends so he will warm up to you quickly with her approval." He flashed a grin in my direction with blinding white teeth as he straightened up. I realized that he wasn't really that small either, only in comparison was he small. I actually had to crane my neck to look at him, and he wasn't exactly scrawny. His blonde hair was cut to cover a part of his face, and he looked very quiet but I thought we could be friends, especially if it kept me on Emmett's good side!

I untwisted myself to look back at Alice. She was grinning ear to ear towards Emmett, but her eyes were on the blonde boy.

"Emmett, who's your friend?" she was seemingly interested only out of politeness but I could tell she liked this boy and thought they would be great friends, just like me. This was only the day we met and I knew her so well!

"Oops, sorry. This is Jazz. Well Jasper Hale. I'm Emmett Hale by the way. He's my brother." He extended a hand the size of a ham down towards me. When I made that relation though I realized I was starving.

"Isabella Swan, you can call me Bella though." I smiled at him.

"Oh I'm honored with the privilege of the nickname! Impressive." He grinned. "I'm hungry who wants food?"

"Emmett you're always hungry!" Alice laughed. It was a tinkling sound that for some reason made me think of rain on water.

"Hey Alice, I'm hungry too!" I put in with a laugh of my own. Emmett had grabbed me around the waist and hauled me up. I was currently about 3 feet off of the ground as he shook me around as if trying to figure out how to take me apart.

"I approve of this girl. I feel like Italian, and Bella probably does too. I mean really who has a name like Bella and doesn't want Italian food? Onward to the café!" He threw me over one shoulder and Alice over another and we laughed all the way there.

"I don't know why he calls it the café, if you were wondering that. Oh and he is a bit quick to warm up to people, and I think he likes you… If you want down just hit hard right…" She hit a spot on his back and he put us both down with a loud yelp, rubbing his back. "There" she finished with a wide grin. "And now for the Italian food!"

We spent a few more hours eating and talking. I found out a little more of their individuality.

Edward wasn't particularly talkative although he did talk enough to be perceived as a friendly person. Most of what he said was sort of cryptic. If you thought about it you understood but otherwise it made no sense. Sometimes he would say something and about five minutes later one of us would understand and start laughing, getting us odd looks from the rest of the people in the café.

Alice just kept talking to whoever would listen. From what I heard she liked to shop, and always won her bets.

Emmett really was like a giant teddy bear, just like Jasper said. He joked a lot and just kept on eating. His laugh though was contagious, it was big, deep and booming. He acted like an older brother to everyone but Alice.

Jasper though was very quiet. Reserved, but not rude. Actually I liked him a lot, nearly everything he said was just to one person, and it nearly always made the one person burst out laughing. It was especially great when he said something in a silence though. After someone said something awkward or that just sort of ended the conversation for whatever reason, he would say one little thing and we would all erupt in laughter.

Somehow we ended up in a contest to see which one person could go the longest without laughing. It was a bit like a tournament, one on one but everyone tried to make them laugh. Whoever was closest to Jasper or Emmett always lost, with the exception for Jasper. He won easily, not even cracking a smile at any of the odd things we would say. Emmett's contagious laugh was what finally broke him.

"Oh my gosh, you guys it's nearly ten o'clock!" Alice exclaimed. We all looked at her as if she had spoken a different language which I hoped she had. We couldn't have spent noon til ten together, I still hadn't found my dorm or who I was roomed with!

"Emmett could you help me with my stuff?" I waved to my pile of luggage bags next to the table.

"Si senorita, where be your room?" he pulled out a map. I pointed and Alice noticed.

"You have got to be kidding me, that's where I am! What's your room?"

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!!! I have a few more chapters typed up ready to post, and some funny stuff is coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Girl Talk

**A/N: I already have another chapter! Yay! Huge shout out to twilightknight101, the first person to get me on their alert list! And now on with the show!**

Chapter 2:

BPOV

When Alice, Emmett and I finally arrived at the room Alice and I shared I was exhausted. I hadn't quite realized the extent of my nerves about finding people to hang out with until I had already gotten it over with.

"There you are Bella." Emmett said as he walked out of what was to be my room. "I just dumped all your bags on the bed. Alice did you put sheets on it already?" he finished with a laugh.

"Thanks Emmett. And yeah I did put did sheets on Bella's bed. I accidentally went a little overboard when I was getting stuff for me and I figured if I was to go into my roommate's room I didn't want to have to look at something hideous so I just put them on there" She explained the whole thing like it made perfect sense and it did, right up until I actually thought about it.

"Wait so before you met me you decorated my dorm?" I asked trying to look mad.

Alice ran up to me and wrapped her short arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry Bella! I didn't even think! I can go take them off right now!" And with that she was off before I even had a chance to tell her I was joking.

"Be careful with that one, she can get a little overboard with the décor." Emmett joked. "I should know. You should see where she and Edward live! She wouldn't even let her parents decorate, she insisted on doing it all herself" He left, closing the door behind him with a laugh.

Alice came sprinting out of my room with the sheets in her arms. I laughed at the sight because her small size made it look like she was carrying enough blankets to spend a winter night outside.

"Which bag did you pack your sheets in Bella?" She said chucking the ones she was holding at me. I just threw them back.

"Alice I was only kidding. I would love it if you decorated my room with whatever leftover stuff you have. Just not too much pastel or pink alright?" She nodded enthusiastically and grabbed the sheets from me and went running.

The next hour I spent looking at all the things she had already put in our living area. There was a television, a mini fridge and a full size one in the kitchen. There were pictures and carpets and even flowers everywhere, and my personal favorite part, a bright red couch right in the center of it all.

I also watched Alice run between my room and hers, and every time I would ask what she was doing she said "Just a few last touches Bella, I will be out of your room in just a minute." Of course the third time she said that I realized I wasn't getting into my room anytime soon. I went into the bathroom to see what she had done in there, and was stunned. She had thought of everything red to put in a bathroom and stuck it in. The wall behind the mirror was even painted!!! While I had no idea if that was really allowed or not I figured there was no way to get rid of it now and enjoyed it.

"BELLA!!!" She screamed from somewhere behind me.

I must have jumped about five feet in the air from my position in front of the mirror, playing with my hair and wondering what we would have to do in classes.

"ALICE!!!" I screamed back and went to go find her. She was jumping on the couch and pointing excitedly at my door.

"It's beautiful Bella!! It is more perfect even then MY room!" She was so impatient for me to see my room that she actually got down off the couch and pushed me to the door.

"Alright Alice I'm going I'm going" I chuckled. Upon opening my door though I realized that she wasn't kidding. It was perfect for me! I had only known this girl for one day and she had decorated my room to my exact tastes.

On one wall there was red fabric hanging in place of wallpaper or paint, leaving the other 3 walls white. I was quickly learning that this little pixie like red. There was a white rug off the one side of the bed which she quickly explained I should move if that wasn't the side of the bed I stepped out on because it would be warmer than the wood floor in the morning. The curtains were also red, but sheer and let light in even closed. The bedspread was mostly white with big red dots and circles on it everywhere, and red sheets with white and red pillows. The nightstand was white with a red old-fashioned alarm clock and a white vase full of fake red daisies. The white desk had a cute little red chair in front of it and a stuffed red bear and reading lamp on one corner.

As soon as I had taken it all in I turned back to Alice and hugged her.

"Alice this really is perfect!!! However," I walked past her and opened her door. It was

almost the same except the red in my room was purple in hers and the white was pink.

"Yes, mine is definitely better." I laughed. I couldn't believe she had actually bought two identical sets of dorm room stuff in two different color sets.

"So Bella," Alice said, running into her room and flying onto her bed. She flipped over to be sitting down and started bouncing while she looked at me.

"So Alice," I mocked her, pulling out her purple chair and sitting down.

"Do you have any other friends here yet?" Her eyes shone with excitement.

"Well since I just got here today and you monopolized all my time I would say no," I laughed. "So it looks like you will have to find someone else to get friends from."

She looked more closely at me. "Good. So you can tell me just what you think of my family without any side stories about some other people. Well technically my brother, my friend and my boyfriend but that's beside the point."

I looked at her to realize that she was waiting expectantly for me to start some sort of evaluation on the people she cared about. So realizing there was no way out of it I took a deep breath and started.

"Edward is your brother right?" She nodded. "Well he seems nice. The way Rose described him he sounded like a complete jerk. But yeah…" I trailed off before I could get into too much detail on just how 'nice' I thought he was. "Emmett is great," I started with a laugh. "He reminds me of the big brother I never had actually. I think he and I will get along great. What's his major anyway?"

"Well, his major is photography but I think his real talent lies in performing. He loves to have all eyes on him and to make people laugh no matter what it takes but he also loves to take pictures. Actually all the pictures I hung around in our rooms and out there were ones he took." I was completely taken aback. Those pictures looked professional! He would be the best I had ever seen by graduation.

When I told this to Alice she laughed and agreed.

"And Jasper seems really cool actually, a little too quiet since he is so funny but that is almost better or him and Emmett together would just be insane." I finished with a laugh. Then looking at Alice she was grinning ear to ear. "What?" I asked suddenly self-conscious, that is until I saw she was looking over my head at someone who had walked in the door.

"Edward!" She shrieked and ran into him at full speed, knocking him into the door.

"Down Alice," He chuckled quietly. "I was just coming to make sure you weren't torturing poor unsuspecting Bella here." He glanced my way and back down at Alice's short spiky hair.

"Don't worry _Eddie_ all I've done to her so far is decorate her room and she loves it. Don't you Bells?"

"Actually yeah, it's better than I could've done that's for sure."

"Firstly don't call me Eddie. You know how much I hate that Alice." Then he turned his breath taking face to me. "You let Alice loose on your room? I must say that I hold myself to blame. I should have warned you." He joked.

"No need to worry _Eddie,_" I teased him. He just grimaced at the name. "I gave her some guidelines."

"Should I ask what they were?"

"Well, they were basically not to go too overboard, and not too much pink and pastel colors." I grinned proudly.

"I just have to see this, I gave her the same rules to decorate my room, and while it is a great room, it isn't exactly my taste." I watched as he opened my door.

"Alice, why does this girl's room look so much like mine, but red and white instead of black and gold with only a few minor adjustments?" he looked at her with a questioning eyebrow.

"Well when I was buying stuff I wasn't sure which color combination I liked best…" she trailed off and gave him a pout that made puppies look vicious.

He strolled into her room and sat down on the floor. "Alice, you have really surpassed yourself this time."

She stomped in. "why are you even here Eddie? You are supposed to be rooming with Emmett and Jasper."

"Well," he started nervously. "They kicked me out."

With that Alice and I couldn't take it anymore. We were both on the ground laughing.

**A/N: I wasn't really sure if this chapter worked out like it did in my head. Reviews and alerts make me post!**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanation

**A/N: Okay so I have already gotten lots and lots of happy reviews and alerts so chapter 3 has arrived. **

Chapter 3: Explanation

EPOV

I walked into my room, found how Alice had decorated it, turned around and walked back out.

It wasn't that the room looked bad, but there was only one reason why I would allow my room to be those colors and that was for good acoustics, which I was sure it didn't have. The only thing I really liked about it was the shelves above the desk with my partial cd collection on them. Sadly I hadn't been able to bring all of my beloved music but I had brought my main staples that I could not bear to live without for any length of time. I had noticed two empty shelves though, and a big sign on which was written:

FEDEX

THANK ME LATER

As much as I appreciated Alice's thought in decorating my room and having the rest of my music shipped, I walked into the room Emmett and Jasper had to share.

"Emmett, what did you let her do?" I asked very calmly.

"What do you mean Edward?" He seemed to be genuinely confused, for now.

I simply grabbed the front of his shirt and walked him over to my room and opened the door.

"Dude! Eddie this looks like a chicks room!" He exclaimed dumbly.

"Emmett, this is how your girlfriend decorated my room. I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER!!!" I finally snapped and started yelling.

"No worries Edward. I'll go talk to her."

"But then she will know I don't like it she will be mad at me and therefore mad at you for who knows what reasons."

"Edward, relax. It's no big deal. Me and Emmett can talk some sense into her I'm sure of it." Jazz just had to put his two cents in. I was already worked up and finally I couldn't take it anymore. I walked right up to both of them and punched them both in the face.

That of course resulted in me being picked up and thrown out into the hall, and since I had nowhere else to go for some sleep I went down a ways the Alice's room. I wouldn't admit to myself just how excited I was to see her roommate.

BPOV

After Edward told us the story I was crying from laughter. I couldn't believe they had literally thrown him into the hallway!!!

Alice though was not amused.

"You know I would've redone your room Edward." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"I know that Alice, but I also knew that you would be heartbroken that it was not exactly my taste in rooms. You would have been upset with me and I can only stand so much of that you little pixie. Now back to the real reason I came here," He stood brushing off his pajama pants. "Where can I sleep?" He asked.

"Go sleep in the hallway for all I care." Alice said and pointed towards the door.

"Aw come on Alice, you can't really be mad at him for not wanting you to be mad at him!" I stood now too and led Edward to the couch and looked at it wonderingly. "Hey Alice is this couch a pull-out?" I asked, if it was this would be perfect, although if it wasn't he could sleep here anyway.

Alice sat up again and looked at me like she had just had an epiphany. "Yes it is now pull it out give him your other sheets and get in here." She paused while I looked at her expression. "Move it Swan!" She shouted.

That one scared me a bit so I was sent scrambling to finish what I was told.

As I came running into her room I saw that she was holding a stopwatch.

"Alice what-" I was cut off.

"BELLA SWAN!!! First of all good job it only took you 2 ½ minutes. Second of all," She paused and closed her door and went back to her bed. "You totally love my brother!!!" She squealed so loudly I was sure he had heard me.

"Alice first of all, no I do not. Second of all I bet he heard you say that, after all these are dorm room doors, not really the best sound protection."

"No worries Bella I have fabric over it that fixes that. See? Pretty pink and purple checkers!" She showed me her door and sure enough I saw thick pink and purple fabric that was in a checkerboard pattern. "It's really really thick and the fabric on the walls is the same material. While he probably heard me screaming he wont have the slightest idea what it was about." She beamed at me with pride.

I was looking at the fabric still when I felt her small hand on my shoulder and she spun me around. "Alice what the-"

"Isabella Swan," She began. "You are totally in love with my brother and you know it so just admit it already!!!" As she continued her voice got higher and higher ending at a pitch that was very close to something only dogs could hear.

"Alice where did you get that idea?" I laughed. "I only met him today!!!"

"So? Four words Bella, Love. At. First. Sight." She looked so serious that I just had to laugh. I didn't exactly believe in love at first sight, it always seemed too good to be true. "Bella how could you laugh at such a serious subject?" She demanded, completely taken aback by my reaction.

"Alice I-" I was going to explain why I didn't believe in love at first sight to her when the door opened and a certain very bronze head of hair with a certain pair of very green eyes popped into the room with us.

"Hey I just thought I should let you know that it's about 3 am right now and you may want to sleep seeing as Emmett just got here, screamed something about ice skating all day tomorrow and left…" He trailed off looking at the two of us, sitting in obvious 'talking about boys' positions. "So just, carry on." He backed quickly out of the room.

I couldn't help but laugh at his awkward expression once the door closed and Alice laughed too. "What's with him?" I asked when I caught my breath.

"Oh nothing. He has just walked in a few too many times to hear me and my friends talking about what a great kisser his good friend Emmett is, and he doesn't want a repeat." She giggled.

I noticed her distraction and hurried to use it to my advantage. "Well Emmett obviously has an evil plan for us tomorrow so I'm going to go get some sleep." I nearly tripped on my way out of the room.

As I opened the door I heard her say quietly "You haven't gotten out of talking about this Isabella Swan, you will admit it."

"What is she talking about?" Edward wondered quietly, not realizing I could hear him.

"Oh," I started, making him sit up hearing me. "She just wants to kill me that's all."

He chuckled quietly and lay back on the couch muttering something about good luck as I walked into my dorm room for the first night.

**A/N: Keep reviewing!!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Challenge

**A/N: So since I think this is where the story starts to get good I just had to post it before I go to bed. I hope you like it! And just in case you didn't figure it out already, I'm not Stephenie Meyer and anything real (Or in already existing fiction) you read is not mine. =D**

Chapter 4: Challenge

BPOV

"BELLA!!!" a small object landed on my bed as I slept, jarring me from the beautiful dream I had been having. It was rather sad though, but I was alone in a perfectly symmetrical meadow, no part of it was wrong or of place in the slightest.

"Alice go away." I mumbled into my pillow. I was not a morning person.

"But Bella Emmett just told me his evil plan for today and I thought you might want to look your best!" She started shaking me as hard as she could.

"Alice," A new voice registered in my mind but I couldn't remember whose it was.

"What, JASPER?" She shrieked and jumped off my bed. I heard her run out of the room.

I could hear Edward chuckle and say something to Jasper from the couch. Jasper laughed and shut my door, leaving me awake enough that I wouldn't be able to just go back to sleep and not ready to get up.

The door opened again and I moaned, rolling over so I could see who it was. I saw a massive Emmett standing in the doorway, just raising a megaphone to his mouth.

"Emmett! No! I'm awake I promise!" Too late though.

"BELLA SWAN!" He bellowed, voice amplified. "Are you ready to rumble!!!"

Emmett landing on my bed was nothing like Alice. He simply walked up to it and jumped on, and seeing as I was on the very edge I fell off.

This of course earned me nothing but a big booming laughter from Emmett, which of course compelled everyone else to see what happened. When I sat up I saw Emmett with Alice on his lap both laughing wildly, Edward and Jasper standing in the doorway cracking up, and a tall blonde walking through the door to our dorm.

I could feel my eyes getting bigger and bigger as I took in the look on Rosalie's face. She was livid, and her sights were set on me. Everyone's laughter was just starting to die down and she started with the shrieking.

"Isabella Swan! I need to talk to you RIGHT NOW!!!" She stopped at the door and stared at Edward as he turned his head around very slowly.

"Hi Rose," He said, obviously very nervous to see her here.

"I don't believe I was talking to you _Eddie._" She spat back. She turned back to look at me, her gaze lingering for only a second on Emmett and Alice.

"Isabella, now." She pointed to where she was standing and tapped her toes, obviously expecting me to actually get up and go talk to her. I never did and she always tried that.

Of course Alice would speak up. "You can't just summon her like a _dog. _What was it Edward called you? Rose?"

"No you little munchkin you may not call me Rose and I thought I explained to him that he couldn't either!" She spun to glare at Edward who shrunk visibly. "To the both of you it is Rosalie." She turned slowly this time to face Alice again, who by this time was vibrating like a tuning fork from all of her rage.

"No one. Calls. Me. Munchkin." With that said Alice leapt a good five feet off of Emmett's lap to tackle rose onto the floor.

Emmett of course yelled chick fight while Edward tried to break it up and Jasper just started laughing harder than before. I had to admit that the image was funny, a tall Sports Illustrated type blonde and a tiny little pixie like girl rolling on the ground probably trying to kill each other?

I stood and hit Emmett. "You should help your girlfriend. Rose may look pretty but she can be tough."

"I'm not worried," He replied, still staring at the two girls on the floor. "Alice may not have the size advantage but she's wild."

I walked to the bathroom to get a bucket and started filling it with water from the sink. I could hear Edward's attempts to break them up and he wasn't having much success. They were also getting louder and louder, shouting insult after insult at one another. I could still hear Jasper laughing and suddenly they were in the living room. I could see them now and it was funnier than before.

Alice on Rose's shoulders and was trying to pull her hair out and Rose was randomly running into the wall to try and make Alice fall off. Emmett was gently tugging on Rose's and Alice's arms trying to make them stay away from walls, Edward was pushing Rose away from all things breakable and Jasper had his phone out and was taking pictures.

The bucket was full now and I was just turning off the faucet as I heard a crash.

"MY LAMP!!! YOU BITCH!!!" Alice screamed and I knew that lamp I had been admiring was broken.

I was prepared and I walked out of the bathroom. They were all distracted except for Jasper, who saw me and prepared his phone for another round of pictures.

With a splash I soaked them all with the water in the bucket and there were screams and yells from all four of them.

"Bells how could you! These pjs are silk!"

"Isabella you know I hate to get my hair wet!"

"Bella why would you do that?"

"Perfect timing Bella you're practically my little sister! I am so glad you got my sense of humor!!!" Of course Emmett would say that.

Jasper was just sitting there snapping pictures on his phone like there was no tomorrow. "This is so going on YouTube," he chuckled to himself.

"Now that I have your attention, you all need to settle down. Rose why are you here in my dorm?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you. I saw you talking to Edward yesterday and I figured this would be a good place to find you." She shrugged like it made perfect sense.

"Okay, I suppose we can figure that out later. And never call Alice a munchkin! She hates that and do you really need more enemies?" She shook her head. "Exactly now if you are going to insist on hanging around with me I need you to follow my ground rules. They can change whenever I feel like it too got it?" She nodded. "To start you have to make a conscious effort to get along with these freaks I call my friends." I waved a hand around at everyone.

"I can't promise that Bella. Well I can promise it for Emmett and what was it Jasper? The one with the camera phone over there." Jasper waved. "and possibly even Alice here but NOT for Edward."

"Well then I'm sorry Rose I cannot be around you. They are my new friends and you have never been nice to me so my choice seems fairly obvious." I strolled over to the door, trying to appear tough.

"So are you going to leave or do I have to get Emmett to make you?" I held my hand towards the door.

"Well," Rose said standing up and wringing out her hair. "Obviously I am not welcome here so I will just be going back to my dorm." She hurried through the words but not fast enough. Her voice cracked on the last word.

"Rose, don't go," Emmett said, stunning us all. "No one is ever really _that _nice to Edward here, so all you really have to do for him is be civil not nice really." He justified it perfectly, and she stopped in her tracks.

"I suppose I could do that…" She spoke to her red stilettos.

"Sure you could Rosalie!" Alice chirped, having apparently forgotten she had a fat lip and bruises everywhere from Rose only minutes ago.

Jasper had finally stopped taking pictures and was actually listening, so he decided to pipe in. "You could at least try, and that would give you some time to make other friends and that way you wouldn't completely lose touch with Bella." We all turned to look at him. That was amazing!

"Now that I can definitely do!" Rose said, her confidence growing. "I do have to go anyway though, I need to dry off, too bad this outfit is ruined…" She muttered.

"It's not ruined!!!" Alice practically screamed. "I can fix it I can fix anything." She examined the fabric. "This will take awhile but I can do it. Just drop it off after you change. This is a really pretty red top by the way," And with that they entered their own world of fashion.

"Well you girls had better get ready if we are going ice skating today," I was just ecstatic that Emmett had found his beloved megaphone again, oh joy he would probably bring it skating too. "Rose you are invited too if you would like to come."

"I love ice skating! I'll just go get ready and be right back!" With that she was running out the door, 4 inch heels and all.

"Bella it's time for me to get us both ready! I already grabbed an outfit from your closet and put it on your bed. Remind me to take you shopping by the way I think you lost some of your clothes on the way here. So get dressed and meet me in the bathroom and I will do your hair and make-up." She darted into her room to finish getting ready for our outing.

I looked over at Edward. "What are the chances of convincing her to let me look how I want?" I asked, already knowing that answer.

"Not good." He laughed. "I have found that if you just give in she will more easily let you bend her rules when you really want to."

"Well, Jazz, Eddie, it's time for us menfolk, well me menfolk and you girly boys to get food for these lovely ladies. MARCH!"

--

I spent the next hour and a half getting "decent" with Alice. I didn't know this many different kinds of make-up existed let alone put on one face all at the same time. She curled my hair and dusted a little shimmer into it. I had to admit when she was done I didn't look like myself.

"Alice how do you do that?" I asked touching my hair. She smacked my hand away.

"You're going to make it flatten out. Do what?" She continued to put the finishing touches on her own face and hair.

"Make me look like someone else," I explained quietly. I hoped she didn't laugh.

She did.

"Silly Bella, if you wore make-up more often you would just look like a better version of yourself not someone else entirely. I will just have to fix that." She had an evil look on her face.

"Alice you don't have to do that" I started.

"Of course I do," She cut me off. "Now quiet I need silence to get my eye shadow just right."

I thanked her and got up to leave, only to find that the boys were back with 5 boxes of pizza, one was already empty and they were well into a second.

"You got FIVE boxes of pizza?" I asked incredulously.

They all jumped slightly at the sound of my voice and twisted around to look at me.

"Well you see my delicious little Italian, we did the math. Between the three of us we figured we could eat three even four pizzas of this large size, and that you three more dainty girls could eat one or maybe two pizzas. Five." He nodded to punctuate the end of his twisted logic. The only problem was that I could be a very competitive person.

"Don't call me that Emmett, that sounds really weird. Do you call everything delicious? Alice! Get out here!" I yelled. "Emmett, Edward, Jasper, stop eating. There are four and a half pizzas left, and I would be willing to bet that between us three we can eat more faster than you three can." I realized belatedly that I should not have used the word bet when talking to Emmett.

"You're on, whichever team loses has to…" He looked to Jasper for help.

"They have to act as vampires for at least one full hour without pause and chase random skaters not including those in our group attempting to bite them and not break character."

I burst out laughing. This was coming from Jasper! I would never have believed that he was the one behind so many of the crazy consequences that I had heard about only yesterday!

"Go Jazz!" Emmett high-fived him. "I like that consequence. Although I have one last thing to add before we start."

"Yes Emmett?"

"They have to submit to being filmed while they chase the poor unsuspecting victims."

"You're on." Rose was back. She was extremely competitive at times, and I was guessing she had heard only the consequence, but didn't care. "What are we doing?" She turned to me.

"Eating contest. Whoever eats most of the four and a half pizzas left wins. It's me you and Alice against Eddie Jazzy and Em." She laughed at my casual use of the nicknames they hated.

Alice however came out of the room screaming, "NOT YET!!!!" She grabbed napkins and threw them at us. "The girls, especially Bella have to stay clean so we need proper preparation. Girls please use napkins while eating to prevent tomato sauce stains, and wear these aprons to protect your outfits. Why are we eating pizza for breakfast anyway?"

"It sounded good," Emmett shrugged.

"Okay then let's eat, start in 3… 2… 1… go!!!" Edward shouted to hurry the contest along and we began.

Rose and I had been in a lot of eating contests with the neighborhood boys growing up, each more easily won than the next. I was a little nervous for Emmett, who practically swallowed without chewing, and tiny Alice on our team. She couldn't possibly eat very quickly or very much.

Each team was on one side of the table, it was actually a fairly comical sight. On the far end was Rose and Emmett across from each other, a massive guy just shoveling down food and a gorgeous blond eating at the same pace. Next was Alice and Jazz, he seemed to be their weakness but I was fairly sure Alice was keeping pace with him, or even faster! Then Edward and I sat across from each other on the end.

I mentally kicked myself for sitting across from him. I could see his eyes, dancing with amusement at the sight of us three girls shoveling down pizza like animals, his bronze hair tousled from running his hands through it before the contest, but I did manage to notice that I was eating slightly slower than he was. I needed to step up my game!

I shook all thoughts of Edward from my mind and looked straight down at my plate, piled high with pizza and dug in.

**A/N: Huge shout out to GoGoTeamEdward for helping me with some ideas for this one!!! While I'm not sure where he got the ideas I am so glad he came up with them otherwise we wouldn't have this nice little fight with Alice and Rose. I wish I could have finished this contest but it was getting way too long, and I just know the teams have some interesting tricks up their sleeves...**


	5. Chapter 5: Blonde Jokes

**A/N: I don't know how well I got this one out of my head but I tried. I'm still not the original owner of the awesome Twilight series, just borrowing them and giving them too much pizza =D **

**Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 5: Blonde Jokes

RPOV

I couldn't believe the nerve of the guy across from me. He thought we girls couldn't eat? He was going down.

Sometimes I wondered if I was too competitive, but I did usually win so I didn't particularly care.

Looking at Emmett more closely I realized he wasn't really bad looking.

I shook that thought from my head. If I was going to be friends with Alice I couldn't separate them. Especially since he was Edward's friend.

I also knew that I was only just keeping pace with Emmett, as were the rest of the girls. The amount of pizza on my plate, the same amount as everyone else's since we had counted and divided it perfectly, was the same as his. I had to pull out all the stops without alerting Alice. I would not be a vampire at the skating rink!

Slowly, knowing what I could do to a guy with this move, I leaned just a little over the table. I was wearing an off the shoulder sweater so it bagged forward just enough to see the top of my lacy strapless bra.

I watched him hesitate as I kept eating.

I tossed my hair and quickly brushed it in front of my shoulder on Alice's side, exposing my neck.

He stopped long enough for me to eat half of another piece.

I licked my lips clean of tomato sauce and looked at him through my lashes, making it look like a cross between checking his progress and checking him out.

I shoveled down another piece while he sat stunned.

"Getting full Emmett?" Alice laughed around her bite.

He shook his head as if to clear it and smiled wolfishly at her. "Not a chance Shorty," he laughed and turned back to his plate.

I had to admit I admired his ability to just brush things off. However I was not one who could be easily brushed off.

I leaned forward just a bit more, and brought a new piece of pizza to my mouth. I looked up at him and saw him watching me as he ate, and very deliberately took a bite and licked my lips. It was a trick that, while I wasn't entirely sure why, worked on every guy.

He flat out dropped his pizza, then quickly struggled to grab it again.

"Emmett we're gonna lose! Step it up man!" Jasper hissed.

I quickly sat up and tried to appear normal as Emmett elbowed Jasper in the ribs and looked pointedly at me.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He yelled.

Emmett couldn't say anything without Alice hearing so he just looked at me again.

"Just keep eating Emmett and don't lose your focus!" Jasper turned his attention back to his own plate.

I glanced over at Bella who had apparently been enjoying breakfast and a show and was giggling as she tried to eat. That of course made her face turn red and her eyes start to water which was a hilarious sight so I started laughing too. Alice took in both of us between bites and started laughing hysterically because now I'm sure both of us looked like that.

The guys of course thought we were laughing at them and got nervous.

"What?" Edward asked, just loudly enough for us to hear.

I knew this was our chance to really get them so I just shook my head and kept trying to eat.

"What are you laughing at?" Emmett demanded next. They thought something was wrong with them! This was too perfect.

"Just tell us girls, if you do we can pause the competition until you have your laughter under control" Jasper requested around his chewing.

Bella shook her head this time, and this is a fairly quiet girl, probably laughing at them so obviously they freaked even more.

They were definitely slowing down on their eating, but Bella had finished her plate and was starting to take pizza off of Alice's. I wasn't far behind and Alice was our weakest team member so we were definitely about to win this.

Unfortunately Edward noticed and wolfed down his last piece and started grabbing off of Jasper's plate. Luckily for us Emmett and Jasper both still had a ways to go.

However not so luckily for us Emmett noticed this and started folding over his pizza in order to eat more of it faster. I saw him do that though and I thought of something. That was a good technique for him so for us girls…

I nudged Alice and pointed at Emmett with my free hand. She passed it along to Bella and soon all three of us were eating like that.

While they were distracted I decided to attack poor Emmett a little more. When I finished the piece I was on I not only licked my lips but gave him a particularly beautiful smile.

His eyes widened and he hesitated just long enough for me to grab one of the last three pieces of pizza off of Alice's plate. Jasper's plate still held four and Emmett's held one. This competition was in the bag.

"Hey Jazz," Emmett said.

"Yeah Emm?" Jasper was obviously annoyed with Emmett's short attention span.

"What did the blonde do when she heard on the news that 90% of accidents occur at home?" He looked pointedly at me.

Oh no, he was not about to tell a blonde joke.

"What?" Jasper choked out.

"If you value your life you will not finish Emmett." I hissed.

"She,"

"Emmett! She's serious!" Bella shrieked.

"Moved."

That was all I could handle and I leapt across the table and tackled him to the ground, trying the rip out his hair.

Alice followed leaving Bella as our only team member to finish the remaining two pieces of pizza. Edward and Jasper had only three pieces left.

I sat on top of Emmett with Alice as I watched the final minutes of the challenge play out.

BPOV

It was like it was in slow motion. I grabbed the last two pieces of pizza for our team and sandwiched them together and shoved as much as I could in my mouth.

Jasper and Edward each had a piece in hand and were trying to rip the last one in half while they chewed.

"You can do it Bella!" That came from Alice and Rose.

The boys had only a half a piece left each and I had only the crusts to go when they all got up and Rose ran around to snatch one from me, rip it in half and hand part to Alice, shoving hers in her mouth.

I got half mine in my mouth before she held her hand out for more. I ripped off part to give to both her and Alice, watching nervously as the boys reached the ends of their pieces.

We shoved the bite sized bits into our mouths like throwing back shots and chewed quickly. The boys tried to chew faster, but in the end…

"NO!!!" Emmett yelled. He tackled Alice and Rose to the ground, slowing their chewing down. I stomped hard on the spot Alice had shown me, and he rolled off of them.

That bought them just enough time to stand and show the rest of us their empty mouths just as I swallowed and joined them.

**A/N: So if it wasn't clear the girls won. Wait till you see Emmett's reaction!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mixed Up MatchUps

**A/N: It's been awhile since I posted, but here's chapter 6!!! **

**I'm still not Stephenie Meyer, in case it wasn't obvious enough.**

Chapter 6

EmPOV

"I can't believe you guys made us lose." I knew I was pouting but I didn't care. I didn't want to be a vampire, well at least not on tape. It would be pretty fun to see the reactions of my poor unsuspecting victims. I laughed at the thought.

"It wasn't our fault Em, you know that!" Edward muttered. It was good we were in a separate car from the girls or they would be basking in the glory of their win, although probably mostly our defeat.

I was tired of talking now, they were right it was partially my fault. I attempted to concentrate on the song on the radio, but unfortunately for me it was Pork and Beans by Weezer. Not the best song to hear after losing an eating contest to girls.

I tried to tune it out and thought instead about how much fun it would be to chase skaters around the rink.

Before I knew it Jazz was shouting at me to wake up, thinking that my silence meant I was sleeping.

We were there and the girls were pulling in right behind us. I had to admit I was getting fairly excited now.

I jumped out of the car and spun to face them.

"Are you ready to be humiliated by my awesome vampire powers girls?" I raised my eyebrow and winked at Alice. Of the three of them she was the only one who knew just how out of control I had been known to get.

I laughed as she flinched, probably remembering the time I had gone to Wal-Mart dressed as a pirate and tried to take over. That was a good experience I had thought, but no one agreed with me.

Obviously they were lacking in sense of humor.

I looked at Bella, the one holding the video camera. She was nearly shaking with her hidden laughter. I grinned at her, remembering that yesterday we had told her that story. She could practically be my sister.

I leaned over and picked up Alice to carry her bridal style and announced very dramatically, and sounding a lot like Eddie, "It is time," And walked forward with her in my arms.

Bella dropped back to walk with Jazz and Eddie and Rose were shoved together for the first and most definitely not last time today, if I had anything to do with it.

They tried to just ignore each other, which of course didn't work. Then they tried to make small talk, which worked even worse. Then they entered Edward-ville, where they get all close together and talk really quiet and fast. Somehow they ended up holding hands.

"Emmett what are they doing???" Alice whisper-yelled at me.

"Well it looks like they got back together…" I said, still surprised myself. Eddie had once told me that he would never have an off and on relationship but here he was. Holding hands with his ex.

"I'm not dense Emmett I know that. I can't believe it though, he totally likes Bella!" She looked furious, and while I wasn't entirely sure who it was with, I felt bad for whoever ended up facing her wrath.

"Great, just great. Now Bella and Jazz are walking together! Could this get any worse?" She shrieked. I couldn't see what was wrong with that. They looked like they were just the last two to me and decided to walk together. Obviously though Alice was better at this than I was.

"I think they are just trying to be friendly Alice, I don't think anything is wrong with that do you?" I was confused, although that wasn't hard.

"No there would be nothing wrong if that was the case Emm. It's just…" She trailed off and sighed heavily. Lost for words, Alice? Impossible! "It's just everyone is all mixed up and for once I have no idea how to fix it." She scowled and folded her arms, looking very cute. "I need to plan something out." That was not such a cute idea.

BPOV

When we arrived at the skating rink I decided to go talk to Jasper. I wanted to be his friend but I was afraid that if I didn't work for it he would be too quiet and we would only hang out in a group like this.

"Hey Jazz," I smiled up at him, having to crane my neck in process.

"Hey Bella," His voice was so soothing, it calmed me down when I didn't even know I was nervous about anything.

"So, you excited to be a vampire and chase the poor people who just had to come today?" I laughed.

"Oh absolutely," He said with a chuckle. "I just can't wait for some good blood feasting. I might have trouble resisting from drinking them dry!"

I laughed back at that. The very idea of Jasper acting as a vampire was completely out of character for him. It just didn't connect.

We walked in silence for a bit, but it was perfectly comfortable, effortless even with Jazz. He relaxed me somehow that I didn't understand and I really didn't care.

The problem was when I saw Rose grab Edward's hand.

And he didn't drop hers.

They couldn't be back together! It just didn't work like that!

Well, when I thought about it, it actually did. I finally found a guy that I knew I liked a lot, and Rose swoops in to take him off the market the next day (literally in this case).

And hadn't I just been thinking how perfect they were for each other? The Sports Illustrated model and the Greek God, how could they not end up together?

I shook these thoughts from my mind, they would ruin my day, and instead focused on how calm Jazz made me feel.

I tried to sneak a peek at him, to see if there was any way he might know what he was doing, and caught him looking curiously between me and Rose and Edward.

He knew.

Was I really that obvious? I felt myself tense up again at the thought. Maybe he could just tell how tense I was, that would make sense at least.

"Excuse me," He muttered and walked faster to catch up to Edward, only to ask him something too quietly for anyone but them to hear. Rose glanced back at me curiously. Maybe she could hear him? But then again she probably just caught my name or something.

I saw Edward try to look over his shoulder nonchalantly, then he looked back at Jazz and nodded once. I watched as Rose talked, finished and fell into Edward's shoulder.

Jazz grimaced and dropped back to walk with me again.

"He is too polite for his own good. Rose just asked if they could try again, since they only broke up for distance, and he said he would think about it. He doesn't look like he's still thinking though does he?" He scrutinized my face as I answered, looking for answers in my eyes.

"Rose just has that effect on people sometimes. Although that was awfully fast," I tried to keep my hurt off of my face. He wasn't supposed to say he wouldn't even think about it! He was supposed to say no!

"Don't worry Bella," Jazz put his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. "If all that Emmett has said about Alice is true, it will all work out."

I smiled up at him. "Thanks Jazz," I whispered. I was really glad we would be friends.

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I know you don't want Edward with Rose but I promise it will all work out!!!**

**Reviews are practically money in my world ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Bella Moments

**A/N: I would really love reviews right now, no matter how long or short they are, I don't know if it's flowing right!**

**Still not the owner of all the Twilight deliciousness, I just like to confuse them :D**

Chapter 7: Bella Moments

BPOV

We walked up to the cashier and paid for entry and for rental skates and were all getting the skates laced up and Rose got up and left. I wasn't entirely sure of the reason for her silent exit but she probably just had to go to the bathroom or something. She walked very close to Emmett and even brushed her hand on his shoulder as she left.

"Sorry," She smiled at him. He was dumbfounded.

"Hey Emmett are you guys going to just get it over with or wait for a few hours?" I asked, the break the awkward tension growing around us.

He shook off his encounter with Rose and grinned back at me. "I think we ought to wait for more victims. Plus we don't want to get kicked out before enjoying ourselves, right?"

"Right!" Alice shrieked. "So Emm, you gonna throw me today? Or should we behave ourselves?" She grinned mischievously.

"I don't think there is enough security to make me behave myself today Alice." He grinned right back.

I leaned over to Jazz, "What are they talking about?" I could hear the nerves in my voice.

"Don't worry Bella," He chuckled. "You see, every summer they spend a lot of time at rinks, frozen ponds if they vacation in the right area, wherever it's safe really, and teach themselves to do tricks. They could probably go into a competition and win at this point, but they just do it for fun." He looked down at me. "Just stay clear of the center of the rink alright? You should be safe, but they tend to freak people out by going out just a little too far and cutting them off or something. They won't make other people fall, but you just might anyway," He laughed and stood as we both finished.

"This should be fun," I laughed. "Should I tape it?" I held up the camera.

"Well they look awfully excited, they should be doing some good stunts today. Go right ahead! If you're lucky one of them will fall" He looked down at me and the look in his eyes made me think that one of them would fall, and it wouldn't be their fault.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett shouted right in Edward's ear. Edward jumped, startled by the noise, Emmett had snuck up behind him. It was what he did next that made me wish the camera was on.

He fell.

I was the first to laugh, glad that for once it wasn't me, and everyone soon joined in. Even Rose when she got back to us.

Once we all stopped laughing and were trying to catch our breath-which of course set us off again-Edward announced it was time to get on the ice.

I turned on my camera and trained it on Emmett and Alice, hoping to get in some good shots of what they did today.

Suddenly my camera had a really good shot of the ground and I instinctively threw my hands out to catch myself, but the impact never came.

"If you are lucky no one saw that." The whisper of velvet sounded in my ear.

I turned to see who it was and saw the only person in the world who deserved to have such a gorgeous voice.

"If I hadn't caught you Emmett would've known," He promised. He gazed into my eyes for a long moment, and finally hauled me upright.

"W-well we wouldn't want that I guess," I stuttered.

"No, he chuckled, "No we would not."

With that he smiled at me and with a nod in my direction, left. He was so graceful on the ice that I had trouble regaining my train of thought.

"If he sees you staring so openly it will only inflate his ego," I heard Jazz chuckle in my ear.

"What?" I jumped, startled by the sound of his voice so close to me.

Emmett and Alice walked by and jumped right onto the ice, laughing at me the entire time.

I wasn't entirely sure what was so funny, but I decided that for now it didn't matter.

"Well sure," I replied, thinking quickly. "I just wanted to see how long it would take for his already overly inflated head to explode from his ego." I smiled and held out my hand. "Would you like to skate with me? It looks like we are the only two left and I don't want to be falling all alone," I pouted up at him.

"Well then I will just have to fall right along with you," He took my hand in his and lead me to the ice, while I tried to get the camera ready.

--

Jazz and I had been skating around for awhile, mostly talking and watching Alice and Emmett warm up, when suddenly he changed the subject completely.

We had been discussing what he should do to act like a vampire today, but suddenly he sort of stopped paying attention and began looking at me very intently.

I didn't notice what he was doing until I looked up after he didn't answer my question about how fast he could skate while still being able to stop instantly.

I noticed his silence and looked up from my screen. His eyes were so intense that I almost dropped the camera in shock! I had never seen this side of Jasper, and I had never imagined that it could exist!

For a moment I lost myself in his eyes, wondering what had gotten into him, then I saw Edward skate past him, glaring at Jasper's back. Close behind him was Rosalie, scowling towards the middle of the rink with a murderous look in her eyes.

What was up with them today?

I shook their looks out of my head and concentrated on the freak in front of me.

"Is there something in my teeth?" I asked, touching my mouth and pretending to be nervous. I really didn't want Jasper looking at me like that anyway, it was unsettling. The calming effect he usually had was replaced by my starting to feel very intense as well. He was obviously a very influential person.

He seemed to snap out of it and grinned at me. "No there is nothing in your teeth, I was just wondering why your hair smelled so strongly of strawberries," he almost looked confused, like he was kicking himself for something he said, at least that was what I looked like when I did that.

I brushed that thought off and laughed, "Well there is this crazy thing called shampoo and it cleans your hair! I have some that smells like strawberries!" I pretended like it was something completely new and original, succeeding in making him laugh.

"I should get some of that sometime," He nodded towards Emmett and Alice, who were starting to do more complex stunts now.

I watched them for a while, being more and more amazed by the self-taught stunts they had perfected.

Soon I caught my self staring at Edward and Rose, looking very cuddly while eating pretzels in the food court. Slowly the camera had been drifting towards them with my change of focus, and I only had Alice in the shot as she skated towards Emmett.

I quickly trained the camera on her and watched in awe as she jumped completely over him and split her legs while he jumped and spun three times in the air.

I suddenly wished I knew the names of all the tricks they did, because I would love to narrate this.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly fell, again.

Luckily Jasper had good balance or he wouldn't have been able to catch me.

"I know your secret,"

**A/N: It's a cliffhanger and I know those suck, but I just had to do it! And by the way I have to thank carmelinagunn, even though she didn't help me on purpose I was stuck on what Edward and Rosalie should be doing and eating pretzels just seemed too perfect! You should all read her story, If Every Word I Said Could Make You Laugh, and the sequel More More More because they are just too good to miss!**

**Reviews are money!**


	8. Chapter 8: ConfessionsPlanning Sessions

**A/N: I am loving the reviews!!! Keep it up!!!**

**Last time on Musical Pairs...**

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly fell, again._

_Luckily Jasper had good balance or he wouldn't have been able to catch me._

_"I know your secret."_

Chapter 8: Confessions and Planning Sessions

"M-my secret?" I flushed a bright red and giggled nervously. I didn't think I had any big secrets worth getting dramatic over, and I wondered if there was one I just couldn't think of at the moment.

"Yes, your secret," At least Jasper was entertained. He looked very pointedly at Rose and Edward who had their heads close together, and both kept looking over at Emmett.

"I know there must be something I'm forgetting here Jazz, mind filling me in on whatever it is you know about me that I don't?"

He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You like Edward of course," He stated the obvious. "And you don't want anyone to know, let alone admit it to yourself out loud." He pulled back and smirked at me. "I'm very good at reading people but Alice actually told me earlier. I'm part of her plan," He said the last part as if it explained everything, which of course it did not. I had no idea Alice even had a plan, let alone thought one was necessary.

He started skating again, backwards this time but slowly, pulling me by my hands.

"Um, Jazz, plan? Was I aware of this?" I raised one eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I guess you weren't. Sorry about that, you see, Alice is just sure that you and Edward are meant for each other but when he and Rose got together again as you can see," He gestured over to where Rose was now drawing what appeared to be a diagram on a napkin. "They have other reasons. Now what I am supposed to do is flirt with you and make Eddie jealous, and you are just needing to be yourself but a little more, responsive than you would be otherwise."

"So basically, we need to flirt? And you're sure that Edward will respond to jealousy? I mean he doesn't exactly seem the type to-" Jazz cut me off.

"Eddie boy is a very jealous person, and he only said yes to Rose because she likes Emmett and he likes you, so they need an excuse to plan to get you two. However Alice says that if you turn the tables on them, then he will break it off with her immediately and come to you. She seems to think this will make you happy…?" He trailed off in question.

"Well Alice being happy means the same for the world so I guess we can go along with it," I laughed. "So where should we begin destroying dear Eddie's plan?"

--

RPOV

This couldn't be happening.

I knew Edward and he would break off our plan and go to Bella instantly if he saw what was in the making.

Hurriedly I distracted him by making a diagram on a napkin of how we were going to get Emmett for me.

He wasn't too keen on the idea of breaking up his sister and his friend but it was even obvious to him the Alice and Jasper needed to be together.

I glanced up every now and then, head towards Emmett but my eyes slid over to Bella and Jasper, trying to figure out what they were doing.

He wasn't stupid, he knew he and Alice belonged together I knew that much. I had played matchmaker enough to recognize that look.

The look a guy gives the girl of his dreams, who just so happens to be taken by someone they know. That look was so sad, I always tried to fix it if I could.

This one however, was looking at Bella like she was the only girl in the room.

How could he even fake that with me in the room, let alone actually believe it?

I mean for crying out loud it's me! No guy could ignore me, even the gay ones; they always wanted to know what I used in my hair.

I shook my head at Edward and pointed back to the diagram.

He clearly wasn't grasping the plan.

EmPOV

I watched Alice flit along the ice, and glanced over to Rosalie.

I couldn't make up my mind!

I looked back at Alice. She was so amazing, and I couldn't let her out of my life completely, but when I saw Rosalie I actually found myself considering just that.

I glanced over at Rosalie again. The more I thought about it, I had always sort of considered Alice as a little sister type more than a girlfriend. Sure she was first and foremost my girlfriend but at the same time, if she wasn't so much like family I would've screwed her by now.

Shaking my head I turned just in time to see Alice fly towards me, and I caught her just in time, spinning her around and tossing her over to the other end of the rink.

I was suddenly reminded of why I loved her so much, she landed on one foot backwards, skating towards the wall, then suddenly squealed and skated towards me.

The shorty slammed into me full speed, sending me gliding along the ice and she hugged me, still squealing. She was so amazing when she was happy, I didn't quite understand her though. Sure I got excited about the little things too, but I wasn't nearly as focused as she was. Alice had been practicing that move all day, having mastered it early this summer and forgetting about it. Every time she had fallen she got back up to try it again. Finally she had nailed it and I never would have had the concentration to do that.

"Good going Shorty, want to go grab a bite to eat, you know, before us guys start eating our fellow skaters?" She giggled and let me pick her up and carry her off the ice.

BPOV

Closing my eyes, I giggled as Jasper swung me around other skaters and sharp turns as we reached the ends of the rink. It was a rush and I was finding that making it look as though we were flirting wasn't entirely too hard, if anything quite entertaining.

Really all we were doing was messing around, but I did have to go a little out of my comfort zone, at least at first. Under no other circumstances would I let someone swing me around the ice like this, but now that I had I wished it never had to stop. It was such a rush; I didn't want to let it go.

My curiosity did get the better of me though, and I opened my eyes. Jasper was the first thing I saw, laughing at the goofy grin on my face, I looked past him. People were whooshing by us and that was nerve-racking, so I looked past that too.

Edward and Rose were gone.

Where could they have gone? I panicked slightly. Suddenly I saw a flash of bronze and blonde go past us. Or we passed them, I wasn't entirely sure at this point.

Was that them? I looked at Jasper again, to see his focus directed over my shoulder.

It was them.

I tried to catch his attention, and it didn't work until I nearly fell on top of him and he had to catch me.

Once we had both caught our breath from laughing at my klutziness I looked up at him again.

"That was a good idea Bella," he smirked at me. "Trying to make-out with me and murder me simultaneously is a great way to make him jealous."

I just scowled at him.

"Really though, he does look a bit mad doesn't he?" Jazz pointed to the other side of the rink where he and Rose were leaning against the wall. Mad was an understatement for the look on Edward's face right then. He looked ready to rip Jasper's throat out.

"Only mad enough to consider felony Jazz," I laughed, casually grabbing Jasper's hand. He smirked at that of course. "Maybe we should tone it down a bit?" I asked, looking at him as innocently as I could, right as we skated past Edward again.

I knew my eyes were big like I was begging for something, and I was just going to let Edward figure out what all on his own.

"Actually I think if we just keep on the track we are on, he and Rose will break up by the time we leave…" he trailed off, leaving me to guess at the end of his thought.

I glanced over at Edward to see that he was doing a mix of glaring at Jasper and beaming at Rose. It was a rather strange expression actually, and it made me nearly burst out laughing right in front of him.

I looked at Jazz, "I think he's going to hurt himself if he keeps this up," I laughed. "I don't think a face is meant to do that."

He just nodded at me, too out of breath from laughter to respond out loud.

I laughed and looked down, letting my hair cover my face. As fun as it was to hang out with Jazz I wasn't used to the kind of attention Edward was giving me.

Jazz reached down and brushed my hair out of my face. "This'll drive him crazy," He whispered.

Sure enough Edward grabbed Rose's hand and they left.

I thought sarcastically to myself, _Wow, this will be fun._

**A/N: It was a little too choppy I think but that was the only way to give all the sides of the story at this point... What did you think???**

**Reviews are delicious :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Vampires!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update!!! Reviews fix that you know ;). But my schedule is exploding with stuff right now, and I wasn't really in the right frame of mind for any writing :'(. Anyway, trying to keep you from coming after me with torches and pitchforks, on with the show! **

Chapter 9: Vampires!!!

RPOV

If Bella keeps this up with Jazz and it gets any farther along than flirting, I am going to lose my partner in crime.

It's so obvious they aren't even actually flirting, they're just faking it. Too bad Edward won't believe that.

BPOV

Soon after Rose and Edward had left Emmett decided that he was bored and came to find me. He and Alice skated over hand in hand.

He was really graceful for someone his size, it was a little unnerving. Alice though was dwarfed standing next to his huge frame.

"My delicious little Italian! Where is poor unsuspecting Eddie?" Emmett boomed, laughing.

Alice's chime-like laugh joined his. "I don't think he is so unsuspecting anymore Emm. Look," She pointed back to the food court where Edward and Rose were both sending death glares at Jazz and I. "I think they are just planning out how to kill Bella and Jazz."

I blushed enough that I was sure I would look like a tomato and looked down at my feet as we went to get them.

"Bella are you ready to film us attacking the defenseless humans?" Jasper whispered in my ear. I couldn't stifle a giggle as Rose reached over the table to put a hand on Edward's shoulder, reminding him to stay seated.

"Absolutely Jazz," I turned my face to look at him and made sure to block everything else out. "Just don't flirt with them or Eddie will get angry." He laughed back at me.

Luckily Emmett was completely oblivious or Edward probably would have strangled us both. "Are you ready to suck some blood?" He bellowed like a sports announcer.

Edward plastered a very fake looking smile on his face, straining from effort. "Yes Emmett. That is exactly how I would like to spend the next hour of my life." He grimaced, calling to us across the room.

Again Emmett was oblivious, this time to the obvious sarcasm in Edward's words. "Good for you, although that is a little strange… oh well it will be great and Bella is taping it!" He rubbed his hands together in excitement. He reached over to Jazz and grabbed his hand then pulled Edward up from his seat.

"Come my minions of the night! Onward to our feast!"

I laughed and readied the camera, waving to Jasper as he was towed away.

Giving Emmett a thumbs up Alice giggled and started the timer. Suddenly all three boys stood very still and it looked like they actually got paler, if that were even possible.

Jasper was the first to move, skating quickly and agilely towards a small girl who looked to be about 15. He came from behind her and spun quickly coming to a complete stop staring her dead in the face.

The girl was stunned to see him and I'm sure by his face as well. She skated right into him. As he caught her he dipped her down and his lips slowly turned up into a vicious smile. Even I had to admit it was scary to watch, I wouldn't want to be her. As it was though I couldn't stop from laughing, and I had to hand Alice the camera to keep it from shaking.

The girl scrambled to get out of his arms and ended up falling to Rosalie's great amusement. She eventually managed to stand and stumbled off the ice.

Emmett was next, he targeted a blond boy, and while he obviously thought himself attractive, he really wasn't.

Emmett skated straight at him head on, which caused the boy to try to swerve out of the way and he hit the wall. Emmett backed him right up against the edge of the rink and grabbed the boys hand, holding the inside of his wrist up to his nose. Inhaling deeply he let his mouth fall open just enough for Alice and I to see that he was in fact wearing very realistic looking fangs.

The boy just about passed out right there and screamed at his friends for help.

Next came Edward.

He sank low into a crouch, targeting a girl in the same group as Emmett's victim. She had masses of curly hair and was a little on the short side.

He took a very different approach than the other two, moving slowly towards his prey, making her think he was interested in more than scaring her half to death.

She glanced over her shoulder, winking at him and waving at him to join the group. He nodded without his face changing, still looking utterly bored.

When he caught up with the girl he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the center of the rink. Of course he would be all about the theatrics.

Edward spun the girl for a moment, taking his time (and way too much joy out of this). Then he pulled her in close and gently, ever so gently, bit her arm.

She shrieked and pulled away and when he grinned I could see he was wearing fangs as well.

The girl moved to slap him and he simply pushed around her and went back to Rose, pulling her into hug him and turning both of them so he could smirk at her. She huffed and went back to the boy Emmett had traumatized and showed him the marks.

--

This basically continued for the next hour, with slight variations, each boy trying different techniques. I realized at some point that Jasper had fangs as well, these boys couldn't have had time to buy these so I wondered why they would have them, but when I asked Alice she just laughed and said she would have them explain later.

Finally, after an hour of laughing until my sides hurt, I heard Rose counting down.

"They're done in, 5…4…3…2…1…0!" She exclaimed. "Edward!" she yelled across the rink to where Edward was working on his next victim.

Understanding what she was trying to tell him, he quickly bit the girl's arm and skated away, with Emmett and Jasper doing similar things to their victim's and following.

"That was way more fun than I thought it would be," Jasper laughed.

"Actually I thought it would be a little more fun than it was, there aren't very many people here to choose from." Emmett complained.

Alice giggled and grabbed his hand, "Let's go do some more tricks then Emm, that will be fun right?" I noticed she glanced over to Jasper when she said this, and I wondered why.

"It absolutely will be fun Alice, let's go," And Emmett towed her onto the ice once again.

Edward grabbed Rose's hand silently and pulled her over to the table they were sitting at earlier and they sat down to return to their scheming.

He continued to watch Jasper and I in his peripheral vision.

I decided he needed to see a little more of Jasper and myself flirting, so I looked at Jazz like he was the only one in the room and started talking.

"Jasper Hale," I began.

He looked at me, startled by my use of his full name. When he recovered he responded with, "Yes, Isabella Swan?"

"You like Alice." I stated this as a fact.

"Um, okay then," He stuttered back.

"You do, now admit it." I glared at him full force.

"Alright alright, you caught me." He frowned down at his feet. "I've actually liked her for a long time now," He mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

"Didn't you meet her yesterday?" I asked, puzzled by his response.

"Well yes, but Emmett has shown me pictures of her and he tells me all about her, I have really known her as long as he has liked her. I just hadn't met her yet." His words were so sweet I couldn't help it.

"Aww! Jasper it'll be alright!" I threw my arms around him, hoping to comfort him somewhat, even if my head didn't quite clear his shoulder and I felt like I was a child hugging an adult.

"It's okay Bella," he laughed, hugging me back. "I've pretty much accepted that she's with Emmett, and I probably don't deserve her anyway." His last statement was way too blunt, and I was taken aback.

"Wait, rewind and say that again?"

"It's okay Bella?" he was confused.

"No after that, the last thing you said,"

"Oh, I probably don't deserve her anyway."

"Bullshit." This wasn't happening, those two belonged together and he knew it as well as I did, he couldn't just give up.

"Bella, I'm shocked that you would use such strong language with me," He joked.

"No Jazz, you are being a dipshit. You more than deserve her, you fucking belong with her." I stated it as a fact, because it was a fact! He knew it as well as I did and I would make him admit it if it killed me.

"Okay…?" He trailed off in question.

This was going to take a lot more work than I had hoped. But I would take on the challenge for their sakes, and I could tell Emmett had an eye out for Rosalie, and I wanted everyone to get straightened out.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, a lot was happening!!! **

**Review and I update faster ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Home Again

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I have really bad writer's block. I just had to get out another chapter though. If you have any ideas, please tell me! **

Chapter 10: Home Again

BPOV

The car ride home was relatively uneventful. It was just Alice, Rose and I, and we were all pretty tired from the day's activities. Every once in a while a song would come on that we just had to sing along to, but otherwise we just settled into a comfortable silence.

I took that time to mull things over.

I knew that I liked Edward, although Jasper was right and I wasn't going to admit it out loud, even to myself.

I knew that Jasper liked Alice, and was being a dipshit about how he was handling it.

I knew that Emmett might be starting to like Rose.

I knew that Alice liked Jasper, whether she wanted to admit it to herself or not, and that they belonged together.

I knew Rose and Edward were both plotting to get Emmett and myself for their own.

I knew I had to straighten everyone out.

--

At some point I must have fallen asleep because I woke up just in time to see Alice and Rose pulling out an air horn. Why they came prepared with an air horn I didn't know but I decided to stop them before they tried to wake me up with it.

I stretched and yawned, making it clear that I was awake.

They both shook their heads in disappointment, and put the air horn away.

If I was going to do this right I might as well call them on it.

"What is that?" I asked, hoping I sounded tired.

"This?" Alice plastered an innocent expression on her face. "Oh this is nothing, there was just some jerk that cut us off but he got away too fast for us to use this."

"But Alice, we're home, as in parked, in front of our dorm."

"Oh yeah, we were just putting it away from earlier." Rose saved Alice with that quick thinking.

"Why do you even have it though? Rose can yell louder than that probably, I've heard her." I had them there, and they knew it.

"We brought it cause Rose says you always fall asleep in the car after this kind of day and we wanted to have some fun with you. We also brought silly string, confetti, glue and maple syrup. Oh and we were gonna get out and have Edward drive you to the other side of town to wake you up." Alice was giggling uncontrollably by the end of telling me their plan, and I knew that I was glad for once that I had such strange friends. It was way too entertaining to ever give this up, even if that meant I had to suffer through some of their "harmless" pranks.

Laughing, I climbed out of the car. Alice and Rose followed, saddened that they hadn't had the chance to carry out their plan.

When Edward and Emmett saw me get out of the car their faces fell.

"I thought you were gonna get me and Eddie here to wake up my delicious little Italian here," Emmett whined.

"Yes, what happened to our plan?" Edward asked, visibly disappointed as well.

"She woke up when we parked, I guess we just have to wait until next time," Alice explained with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Emmett strolled over and picked Alice and I up and began to carry us up the stairs saying, "Let's give the happy couple some privacy shall we? And perhaps in return, if we get to you girl's dorm fast enough we can do a spot of planning ourselves" Only Emmett would speak in a British accent at random.

--

Emmett turned out to be right, we did manage to get some planning done. Alice, as only Alice could, had a plan laid out for the whole evening, right down to what time exactly I had to brush my teeth.

For once I was actually a little excited to be a part of a plan, it gave me something else to think about.

It was a good plan.

**A/N: Review please!!! Even if you hated it. Any ideas for Alice's master plan? I have a general idea, but details make the story better. I will give credit to anyone who's ideas I use!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Party!

**A/N: Still not the owner of twilight or the fantastic characters...**

**So I have gotten a few ideas from various people, but I need more!!! Maybe after reading this you will feel inspired?**

**Well just so you know, I don't have enough ideas to write another chapter yet, so if you message/review with more I will update very very soon!!!**

Chapter 11: Party!

RPOV

As I walked with Edward up to Alice's and Bella's dorm, we did a bit of scheming.

I had only met Emmett this morning and yet I already knew I had to have him.

We would throw a little party tonight for some of the people on their floor, a sort of welcoming, and Emmett and I would just happen to accidently get stuck in a room together.

It would only be a matter of time from there.

The only problem was Alice.

I had formed a sort of fellowship with her today, and I wasn't sure if this would ruin it or not.

Edward didn't want her to get hurt, and I didn't want to lose his alliance either. He understood that Jasper and Alice should be together, but since he knew her better than I did, he also knew that it would hurt her if Emmett broke up with her for someone he met that day.

Alice and Jasper had to get stuck somewhere too. That left only two people to lock the doors though.

Bella and Edward.

He would have to convince her somehow that this was for the best.

Could he do it?

BPOV

As I put on the dress Alice had chosen for me out of Rose's clothes I heard people start to arrive.

I guessed they were simply coming early for the party, to help or something, and not Rose or the boys because they introduced themselves as Eric and Angela.

I turned my attention back to getting ready and began to zip myself into the dress.

It was simple, a light green sundress, but Alice was convinced it would do well for a party. Seeing as I had refused to wear the heels she had chosen, she said that I should look casual.

This dress wasn't my kind of casual.

It reached my knees, which Alice said was generous in our current situation. The neckline swooped low, showing a little more than I thought was completely necessary, although it wasn't too much that I was going to refuse to wear it. The straps were wide, and wrapped around my neck into a halter. The back reached low, showing half of my back. The top of the dress was tight and the skirt was an a-line, coming out farther at the bottom.

I looked… Pretty?

I wasn't used to feeling like this, I was too plain.

Shaking these thoughts from my head though I took a deep breath.

Now I had to get my hair and make-up done to go with the dress, and Alice was going to do the beautifying.

I walked timidly into the bathroom, where Alice was just putting the finishing touches on her pixie cut. The front was straightened, like side bangs, and the rest was spiked out from her head.

Looking at how much make-up she had spread around her, I was suddenly terrified.

"Alice? Are you ready for me?" I asked, almost so quietly that I was sure she couldn't have heard me.

"Sure Bella, just one more thing… There, okay now it's your turn!" She spun around to face me and looked me up and down. "You look great Bella!!!" She squealed and clapped her hands together.

She ran around me and pushed me to the counter, sitting me on the edge and turning me so that half of my face was towards the mirror. Clearing a space for herself to sit she jumped up to face me, aiming a second light towards the side of my face in the shadow.

She started by finding the correct shades of green eye shadow to use, and continued to do my make-up right down to making sure there was no line around my face anywhere.

Once that was done she moved to my hair which had been pushed out of the way as she worked on my face.

Alice jumped off of the counter and moved behind me, grabbing the flat iron and curler as she went.

For two hours she alternated what she was doing with my hair, by now Emmett and Jasper had shown up along with Rose. Edward had already been here, moving most of the breakable things to other rooms where the guests wouldn't find them.

Many people had shown up for the party as well.

Finally Alice came back around to look at me.

"I approve, Edward will flip," She grinned ear to ear and turned me to face the mirror, holding another so I could see the back of my hair as well.

The top was pulled back with a green clip that matched the dress, perfectly smooth along my head. Mostly everything else was curled softly, flowing down past my shoulders. The very front sections, one on either side were straightened, covering the edges of my face.

It was perfect.

Edward would flip.

"Are you sure you approve Alice?" I asked a little too sarcastically. "I wouldn't want to go out there in anything but the best."

She rolled her eyes at me and pulled me off of the counter.

"Just be ready." She was warning me with something in her eyes, but I hadn't the slightest idea what it could be.

"Sure, sure." Was my only answer, something I had picked up from an old family friend back at home.

Walking out of the bathroom I entered the party zone. One thing I noticed right away, was the kind of guests at our little get together.

Everyone was paired off already, talking, flirting or even making out.

So this was what Alice was warning me about…

Looking around for my friends, I saw something that made me laugh out loud.

Doubled over, tears streaming down my face, Rosalie found me.

"Stop! Alice will get mad that you ruined your face if you keep this up! What's wrong?" Only Rosalie would ask what was wrong second to keeping my looks in check.

"Nothing," I gasped out. Knowing I wouldn't be able to speak, I simply pointed to what I had seen.

Suddenly, she was giggling like a madwoman, gasping for breath.

When Emmett found us was when it got really good.

"What's so funny senoritas?" He asked, seeing our mascara running and shoulders shaking as we tried desperately to control our laughter.

Rosalie tried to explain, "The kids from… the ice… rink!" She started laughing all over again, taking me with her.

When Emmett saw them, an evil plan formed in his mind. As I watched it I dried my eyes frantically so I would be able to see what he did.

When Rosalie saw him stroll toward them, fumbling with something small and white, she hurried to control herself as well, wanting to watch.

I could just hear him over the babble of our guests, and moved a little closer to get a better view.

"Hello, I think I recognize you, have we met before?" Emmett asked, the picture of politeness.

"Well, you do seem familiar," His first victim from this afternoon, the blond boy replied, looking confused.

"Maybe these will assist your memory, for I do remember you now." He turned toward us and slipped something over his teeth.

The fangs.

He turned around and smiled widely at the boy. "We weren't formally introduced this afternoon, I'm Emmett." His voice was low, intimidating.

The boy stuttered that his name was Mike, but that he had to leave immediately.

Shoving his way through other people he stumbled out of the room, earning a loud laugh from Emmett.

I couldn't wait to introduce the others to their previous victims, but I would be held up momentarily.

Rose and I were doubled over in laughter once again, and I suddenly heard someone talking.

Someone that I knew to be Alice.

Alice was standing on top of the table to get everyone's attention, holding up a bottle and shouting something about a 'little game'.

I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but Emmett came barreling through us, grabbing us each around the waist and dragging us toward the table where near 20 chairs were set up.

Oh.

I knew what the little game was now.

Spin the bottle.

What else would Alice play at a party?

A few more ambitious girls dragged their friends towards the table, and some cocky guys strolled our way as well.

The ones that caught my attention were Edward and Jasper, both coming towards us, both with their eyes locked on girls who weren't theirs.

One set of eyes was on me.

I felt my face flush red and I knew I probably looked ridiculous, ruined eye make-up and red faced as was my usual.

Behind them though was the blonde boy, followed by a few much taller, and bulkier boys, huge and dark, menacing.

This was what Alice had warned me about.

I had a feeling that this 'little game' was going to get interesting very quickly.

"Woo!!! Now it's a party!!! Come on girls don't be shy!!!" I sighed shaking my head. Only Emmett...

**A/N: Thoughts? Ideas? Random reviews? **


	12. Chapter 12: Mixed Up MatchUps

**A/N: Huge shout out to Beccarina and GoGoTeamEdward who both gave me a lot of help with the ideas in this chapter, even if some of the ideas weren't completely intentional haha.**

Chapter 12: Mixed Up Match-Ups

_Behind them though was the blonde boy, followed by a few much taller, and bulkier boys, huge and dark, menacing._

_This was what Alice had warned me about._

_I had a feeling that this 'little game' was going to get interesting very quickly._

"_Woo!!! Now it's a party!!! Come on girls don't be shy!!!" I sighed, shaking my head. Only Emmett…_

A lot more people came over to investigate what had Emmett so excited, and many of them sat down. Including the blonde boy and the menacing trio.

"Alright everybody," Alice was standing on a chair now.

"The rules are that whoever the bottle points at is the one you have to kiss. Any kiss counts as long as you are both up for it. You may go into the hall, or any of the rooms but if you are taking too long we will come get you and pull you back out by your ears. Basically no sex here. Everybody ready?" people cheered while Emmett whistled.

"Who wants to start?" The room fell silent except for Emmett jumping up to grab the bottle.

While he set it in the center of the table and spun it, Alice brought over candles and turned down the lights creating a more romantic atomosphere.

The bottle slowed, and stopped.

Edward jumped about 6 feet just before it stopped leaving the person nearest to where it was pointing Rosalie.

"Oh great, I have to kiss that?" Rosalie looked pleadingly at Alice.

"Yep, rules are rules!" The little pixie exclaimed.

Emmett stood slowly, locking eyes with Alice.

She nodded hesitantly.

"Alright blondie, where do you want to go?" He asked, getting more enthusiastic.

"Here, and not far." Stating both location and how far with the kiss she would go.

Emmett just shrugged and strolled around the table.

Suddenly Rose started walking to meet him, getting to look anxious.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him quickly, but I definitely saw her melt just a little.

When they broke apart they stood in shock, staring at each other.

Can you say fireworks?

"Alright, so clockwise I guess, that means you Bella!" Alice clapped excitedly and pointed at the bottle.

I took a deep breath and reached to spin the bottle.

It went around quite a few times before landing on…

I fumbled for the light switch, not wanting to be in a dark room with just this boy.

Nice as he was it wasn't exactly something I was used to.

"So Bella, how far?"

"No offense but not very, do you think we could even get away with not doing anything?" I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I was too nervous.

"We can't get away with that, but not very far is good probably. Alice has the rooms rigged." He pointed to a small camera down in the very corner of the room.

"Alright then." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

We walked out to cheers, and I was giggling like an idiot.

Jasper was running his fingers through his hair.

What good actors we must be, if they really thought we would get that far that I would be this giddy. Edward certainly believed it though and boy was he livid. His grip on the edge of the table looked like it would crush the wood.

Alice looked a little uncomfortable, but she moved it right along.

Many other pairs went then, some farther than others, one even went into the hall and never came back.

They weren't there when we went to get them.

Finally it was Edward's turn, the bottle spun, and spun, and spun. Finally it slowed.

I suppose it was fate all along.

EPOV

I groped along the wall, searching for a light so I could interrogate this idiot.

Finally, I found it and the lights flipped on.

Bella's room…

I shook my head to clear it of these thoughts and turned on Jasper, where he was sitting on the bed waiting for his second kiss of the night.

"What is up with you two?" I had to remind myself to use a lower voice, not wanting to attract attention.

"Me and Bella, right?" He looked a little puzzled but he was getting it.

"Yes, now answer!" I hit the back of one hand to the palm of the other for emphasis.

"I think you know exactly 'what is up' with us Edward." His eyes narrowed, and he stood to his full height. He was taller than me by a few inches and I had to admit it was a little bit nerve racking.

I wouldn't let him get into my head.

"But I told you I like her, what are you doing?" I growled.

"Exactly what I should be doing, getting the attention of the woman of my dreams." He explained hotly. "Now pucker up or we're never getting out of here!"

I knew as well as he did that Alice had cameras in each room to monitor the people in each one and she was standing behind a small television set to observe.

I sighed in exasperation, rather loudly, and leaned in, closing my eyes because I didn't want to witness this.

BPOV

I couldn't help but laugh as the bottle stopped to point directly at Jasper. This was just too funny.

Edward scowled at Alice, regretting having played in the first place, and he turned on Jasper, waiting for an answer to his unspoken question.

"I don't like guys and I don't want Emmett getting a picture of me kissing you, so maybe that room?" He pointed and I laughed knowing it was my room.

Emmett sighed heavily and put away his camera.

The boys walked into the room and closed the door.

Suddenly I could hear hushed voices and Alice started giggling.

Suddenly it turned to louder… was that a moan?

I was worried now. I didn't want anything like that going on in my bedroom even if it wasn't two guys who were my friends!

I heard a crack and some movement, and suddenly a sigh.

Emmett couldn't contain himself any longer and burst out in laughter, followed closely by everyone else.

The boys walked out the room with messy hair (I knew it was probably from running their fingers through it but still) and scowling.

Rosalie led the cheering.

More people I didn't know well went, and one even got a little far before Alice sent Emmett in to break it up.

They left soon after.

It was Jasper's turn now.

Alice was replacing a candle.

Just in time.

The room fell silent because technically Alice wasn't even playing, and we all knew just how menacing her boyfriend was.

Glancing up, she realized what had happened and looked at Emmett.

He shuddered and nodded to her.

She walked steadily back into the kitchen and grabbed her small television, tucked it under her arm and marched straight up to Jazz.

"I don't want Emmett to overreact and hurt you so Bella's bedroom." Why was my bedroom so popular today?

"Alright," Jazz nodded. I could see though that my usually calm friend was near hyperventilating.

Alice grabbed his elbow and towed him into my bedroom and shut the door, but not before I noticed a camera being set just outside.

JPOV (I know… Jasper's pov… please don't hurt me if I get it wrong!!!)

I stood in Bella's bedroom again, just after kissing this girl's brother.

This was way better than my previous experience.

Alice was setting up her television so she could watch what was going on.

People were trying to make the game continue but Emmett was sitting obstinately right in front of where the camera was, glaring at the door.

Suddenly Rosalie stood and walked over to Emmett. While Alice hadn't put the speakers outside we saw what happened.

Rosalie looked down at him from his left side, motioning towards the table as she was talking. Asking him to come back to the game maybe?

He shook his head like a stubborn child, eyes never leaving the door.

She walked around behind him and hugged around his neck, draping her arms down his chest.

He blinked, startled and turned to look at her.

He said something, and she stood up, pouting.

Emmett made a face and stood as well, trying to comfort her I thought.

Putting his hand under her chin he pulled her face up to look at him and he said something else that made her smile a little bit.

She said something too and I could see a bit of conflict on his face, then she decided for him apparently because after making sure the others were all distracted she pulled his face to hers and was kissing him like their lives depended on it.

Alice gasped and started to run towards the door, which I knew would be bad at this particular moment.

I grabbed her around the waist and tried to pull her towards the bed, succeeding only until we reached the rug which she used to trip me.

The lucky thing was I took her with me.

In a heap on the floor I could feel her tiny form begin to shake, and afraid I had hurt her I struggled to detach my limbs from hers and look at her.

She was crying…

"Alice, it's all going to be okay," I glanced at the screen but Emmett and Rosalie were still going at it like there was no tomorrow, even though a few people had stopped to watch. Suddenly though Emmett must have remembered Alice and he pushed her away.

"How will it be okay?" She sobbed. "Emmett might as well have dumped me for a hooker!"

"Well in a way he kind of did, but she came on to him not the other way around," I added the last bit on hoping it would help somehow.

It did to some extent, Alice started to laugh through her tears.

"He did didn't he?" Her cute giggles were getting stronger now. "Well you know what? That's kind of a good thing. I think we were too close like family for it to work maybe… Besides he never screwed me like he did all his other girlfriends," She said this like it was a perfectly normal conversation to have with a guy she met yesterday.

I smiled at her, "See Alice? This could be a good thing, plus think of all the cute college guys you can look at now."

"There's only one college guy I want to look at though Jazz," She pouted.

"Well don't worry you will get over Emmett soon enough-" I started to comfort her again but she cut me off.

"Not Emmett, you!" She squealed. "I thought it was just me being strange at first but then a couple of minutes ago when you were making out with my brother, or so people thought, I realized just how amazing you really are. And how much I have liked you since yesterday, and the first time I heard about you." She had a dreamy haze in her tear-filled eyes now.

"Are you sure you aren't just rebounding?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to get my hopes up just to find it was all the effect of seeing her boyfriend kiss another girl. Especially like that.

"Silly Jasper, you can't rebound when you were already considering breaking up with someone for someone else." She winked at me, then kissed me like Rose kissed Emmett.

Wow…

BPOV

When Emmett and Rose started making out right in front of where Alice's camera was I thought I was going to pass out.

When Jasper came out carrying Alice bridal style and Alice tapped Emmett on the shoulder as he was making out with Rose, I hyperventilated.

Neither of them waited for the other one to speak, they both started talking and kept going until they were done. They talked about how much they loved each other and how they never wanted to hurt the other, all the good break-up lines and everything.

It was the ending that caught me off guard a little.

"Emmett,"

"Alice,"

They finished simultaneously, "We're done."

And they each started kissing their new interests.

Oh great. Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper, they were all paired off now.

That only left Edward and I in our little gathering, and from the looks he was throwing me, he would have rather died.

**A/N: This one ran a little long, I just had to get these crazy kids all sorted out... **

**The game isn't over yet though, or the party for that matter.**

**Reviews are fantastical.**


	13. Chapter 13: Happily Ever After?

**A/N: Still not Stephenie Meyer...**

**I love reviews... So please do even if you don't have anything to say except "good" or "bad" cause knowing if you all like this story keeps me typing.**

Chapter 13: Happily Ever After?

BPOV

Soon after this little breakup incident Alice and Jasper were both in the kitchen looking at the screen, although Jazz was looking at Alice more often, and Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch alternating between making out and talking.

That left Edward and I to continue the game of Spin the Bottle.

It was the blonde boy's turn and he continued to glance at me.

He reached to the middle and spun the bottle.

Thank god it wasn't me.

So him and a blonde, rather bitchy looking girl walked out into the hall.

We heard some shouting, a slap and then something hit the door, and when they game back in the blonde boy was rubbing his head and back.

That girl was pissed off too.

They both sat down angry, and it was one of the boys turn that had made me a bit nervous when they walked in.

Wait… That one looks really familiar… But he's too big. He couldn't have grown that much in less than one week… Could he?

"JACOB!!!" I shrieked. It was him.

The boy reaching for the bottle stopped, hand in midair. He looked up at me and grinned hugely. "I thought you had forgotten me Bells."

I flew out of my chair and launched myself around the table just to run into him.

Luckily he was used to my clumsiness and wrapped his arms securely around me so I didn't fall.

"Same old Bella" He chuckled to himself.

"Not that same old Jacob though," I laughed, stepping back and craning my neck to look up at him. "You're huge!"

"Yeah, growth spurt," he brushed it off. "You remember Quil and Embry too right? Or are they just going to have to feel left out?"

I looked down, shocked to realize who these two were.

I knew they couldn't grow this much, there was no way!

I shook these thoughts out of my head, putting them away for later. "Of course not!" I grinned. "Stand up and let me see who's tallest." I ordered.

The blonde girl cut in though. "Excuse me, I believe we have a game to finish?" She interrupted rudely.

"Oh yeah sorry go ahead Jake." I said, and when I went to go sit down again I found that everyone had moved over one seat, leaving the only open spot right next to Edward.

Alice was giggling like a crazy person.

I took a deep breath and went to sit next to him, but as I sat down he moved to the very edge of his chair and strained away from me in a position that couldn't possibly be comfortable.

This wouldn't do, but I was too excited about Jacob being here to really care.

He spun the bottle and when it stopped I could've sworn it was going to land on me, but it stopped just before.

Right down the middle of Edward and I.

Alice shrieked and came over to look at what happened and after careful deliberation she said it was too close to call and Jacob had to kiss both of us.

Even as we all three protested everyone else agreed.

That was when Josh walked in.

I knew him from when Rosalie and I had been in high school with him, and I knew he was very very nice, and also very, very gay.

"Hey Josh!" I called.

He walked over to stand right where the bottle was pointing and hugged me.

"Please Alice, not all three!?" Jacob begged.

Alice nodded solemnly.

Oh great, just great.

All four of us walked into Alice's room and the three of us sat on the bed.

Alice and Rose had carefully explained the rules to us and as the rest of them agreed we were outnumbered.

Everyone had to kiss everyone in here.

I had no problem with Josh because I knew he was gay and he wouldn't actually care, but I didn't want to kiss Jacob because I knew he liked me.

And I didn't want to kiss Edward because he hated me.

"Okay so I guess I will start since it was my turn…" Jacob began shakily.

"Good, now get it over with." Edward said coldly.

"Alright," Jacob took a deep breath and kissed Edward on the lips.

I had to struggle to stifle my laughter.

Next was Josh.

He was a little more enthused than Edward had been but since he knew Jacob was straight it wasn't a significant difference.

They kissed and moved on.

My turn.

"Alright, how far Bella?" He asked cautiously.

"Not very," I muttered and stood. I was too short for him if I was sitting down, standing wasn't much different but it helped.

He leaned in and kissed me, but with a little more passion than I expected.

It was also significantly more enjoyable than I expected.

He respected me though and pulled away when I did, looking like a little kid who had gotten their favorite toy taken away.

"I'll go next!" Josh volunteered.

"Edward?"

"Not far." He hissed.

They kissed and Josh looked happy. Then he turned to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

Like I said, harmless.

Now it was down to Edward and myself.

"Edward?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to do this any more than he did.

"Please excuse us boys, I need to talk to Bella," His hostile eyes never left mine.

"No problem I am outta here." Jacob grumbled and sped out of the room, Josh hot on his heels.

They closed the door and I heard Rose ask where Edward and I were, then giggle when Jacob responded.

His gaze softened a bit, but not much, as soon as the others left.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked tightly. I would be just as rude as he was, show him how it felt.

Before answering he strolled over to a camera and said "Sorry Alice," Before flipping it off. He then went to the other corner and did the same.

Room secured.

"I need to talk to you about something rather different…"

"Go on," I ordered impatiently.

"Well you see, I don't hate you, and I know you think that's why I have been behaving the way I have but that's not it. I just don't think we should be friends. It's for the best."

"Alright then let's get the over with and leave." I was confused now, why was he telling me this.

"I never said I didn't want to be friends," He looked a little nervous now, and it was borderline endearing.

"Hold on, so we shouldn't be friends but we are going to be anyway?" I sighed in frustration.

"If you would like," He hurried. "I don't want to force you into anything…"

"Fine then, let's be friends. Now kiss me and we can leave this awkward little exchange behind." I leaned in and grabbed his face.

Let me tell you.

Fireworks.

We went a little farther than necessary but I broke away, not wanting to give him the wrong impression.

Without another seconds delay I turned on my heel and strolled out of the bedroom and went to sit next to Rose and Emmett.

"Not going to play anymore?" She asked, holding back laughter.

"Not a chance."

By the time everyone left the party Edward and I had both cooled off a bit.

Neither of us was happy with each other, but I had a funny feeling that it was really that we weren't happy with ourselves.

We all helped clean the dorm, at least we thought so.

"What's that noise?" Jasper asked suddenly.

Funny, I had thought the silence was nice. It had been such a long day that I wasn't sure how late I would have to sleep tomorrow to get back to normal, but of course someone would hear a noise.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Edward grumbled.

"No I hear it too! Come over here you two, it must be closer here than there if you can't hear it."

Both Edward and I reluctantly shuffled over to Alice and Jasper, who were both slowly starting to follow a noise that I hadn't heard until now. What was that? It sounded like…

"MY HIPPO!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs and went running to her closet.

Ripping it open she revealed Emmett and Rosalie in Alice's spacious closet making out, and Rosalie was standing on a stuffed hippo that sounded like it was… farting?

Even though Rose was barefoot Alice took great offense. She tore the hippo out from under the dangerous feet and hugged it to her chest.

That was the sound we had heard, and I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else.

Emmett and Rose were completely unashamed, Alice was furious and Jazz was trying unsuccessfully to calm her down, and only Alice would have bought a farting hippo.

**A/N: I have to credit the hippo idea to an old NCIS episode I watched the other day... Abby has a farting hippo and it just had to be added in...**

**Review? Please?**


End file.
